discordiafandomcom-20200213-history
Whollyday
Also see Holyday *Only eleven dates are named in the Principia Discordia as being worthy of celebration - however, Discordians have felt free to invent other holydays which have become popular to varying degrees. Cyclical Whollydays *Rev. DrJon Swabey wrote that there are seasonal whollydays in addition to those included in the Principia Discordia. They round out the number of holydays in the Pentagon of the Year to 23. *Apostle Day (5th of the Season) (the five holydays are included in Principia Discordia) *Sloth Day (27th of the Season) *Flux Day (50th of the Season) (the five holydays are included in Principia Discordia) *Eye Day (73rd of the Season) (started by Lord Omar Khayyam Ravenhurst and possibly Robert Anton Wilson) *X Day (???rh of the Season) A Few More Whollydays *These are in a list. Some of them show up more than once, because they're that good! Dates are in YOLD (Year of Our Lady of Discord i.e. Discordian Calender), and Gregorian Calendar. Most of these were stolen from Reverend Loveshade and friends: Dated whollydays (Sinking whollydays) *1 Chaos (January 1): Nude Year's Day *10 Chaos (January 10): Backwards Day, Reformed *10 Chaos (January 10): Binary Day *18 Chaos (January 18): Pat Pineapple Day *21 Chaos (January 21): Hug Day *26 Chaos (January 26): Backwards Day, Traditional *46 Chaos (February 15): Springfield Day *49 Chaos (February 18): The Mary Day *51 Chaos (February 20): Pet Loving Day *????? (February 30): The Unknown Whollyday *69 Chaos (March 10): Head Chicken/Chicken Head Day *5 Discord (March 19): Lingananday *11 Discord (March 25): Discordians for Jesus/Love Your Neighbor Day *18 Discord (April 1): Amateur's Day/ Quarter Day *19 Discord (April 2): St. John the Blasphemist's Day/Blasphemy Day *23 Discord (April 6): Jake Day *43 Discord (April 26): Universal Ordination Day *70 Discord (May 23): Jake Day Jr. /Day of the Elppin *72 Discord (May 25): Towel Day *5 Confusion (May 31): Gulikday/Fearless Fred Day *11 Confusion (June 6): 537 Day *15 Confusion (June 10): Mad Hatter Day *20 Confusion (June 13): Doomed TV Series Rememberance Day *26 Confusion(June 21): Imaginary Friend/Captain Tuttle Day *28 Confusion (June 23): St. George's Day *?? Confusion (June 31): June 31st for Popes *37 Confusion (July 2): Mid Year's Day *55 Confusion (July 20): Mal-2 Day *57 Confusion (July 22): John Dillinger Day *3 Bureaucracy (Aug. 10): Multiversal Underwear Day *10 Bureaucracy (August 17): St. Cecil Day *18 Bureaucracy (Aug. 25): Festival of Hanky-Panky Spankies *33 Bureaucracy (Sept. 9): Cat Dancing & Foot Fetish Day aka Pussyfoot Day *37 Bureaucracy (Sept. 13): Mass of Planet Eris/Eristotle *55 Bureaucracy (Oct. 1): Feast of St. John the Blasphemist *57 Bureaucracy (Oct. 3): Shamlicht Kids Club Day *59 Bureaucracy (Oct. 5): Gonkulator Day (Gonculator Day) *60 Bureaucracy (Oct. 6): Mad Hatter Day *66 Bureaucracy (Oct. 12): Habeas Corpus Remembrance Day *28 Aftermath (Nov. 16): Ek-sen-triks CluborGuild Day *36 Aftermath (Nov. 24): Spanking Fest *37 Aftermath (Nov. 25): 537 Day, sometimes Turkey Day *46 Aftermath (Dec. 4): Hug Day II *67 Aftermath (Dec. 25): Santa Claus Day/Giftmas *72 Aftermath (Dec. 30): New Year's Eve Eve Undated whollydays (Floating whollydays) *Erister occurs on the first Sunday following the first full moon after the vernal equinox in the northern hemisphere. Or it happens on Easter. *Go Topless Day is held on the Sunday nearest 19 Bureaucracy (August 26), Women's Equality Day. * Moosemas celebrations are held at various times either towards the end of the season of Aftermath or during the first part of the season of Chaos, depending on the Cabal. These feasts may be held once, many times during the season, throughout the year or not at all. * No Pants Day is held during the first Friday of May. * Holiday, the original official Discordian holiday, occurs sometime during holiday season. We're not sure exactly when, as we lost the day back in '76. If you find it, please let us know. External Links *the other anonymous's List of Discordian Holydays *Rev. DrJon Swabey's List of Holydays *Reverend Loveshade and Friends, Lovers, and Groupies Holydays *Historia DIscordia: Camden Benares’ List of Discordian Holidays Category:Holydays Category:Calendar